lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
New Game Plus
New Game Plus is an added feature for the PC version of The Last Remnant. After you complete the game and the credits roll, you will be given the option to save the game. Doing so will create a "Continue to New Game" file, which will begin a new playthrough when loaded. In this new game, all characters will be completely reset, and all equipment lost; however, a number of helpful items collected during your previous playthrough(s) will carry over. Knowing what does and does not transfer between playthroughs will help you make the most of your new journey. What Carries Over The following carry over to a new game: * All components * All formations * All magazines * Your current customization levels * All items that unlock arts for Rush. Rush will also begin the new game with the first art of the skills granted to him by the Orbs and Formulas. For example, carrying over the Evocation-enabling Azure Orb will grant Rush the lowest-ranked Evocation, Mystic Missile, at the start of the game. * Mr. Diggs' skill levels and digs count * All area maps * Your gold. The new game will have 800 more added to that at the beginning of the new game, after refunding how much was spent in the previous playthrough: that 800 is what is received at the beginning of a regular game. The following do NOT carry over: * Characters' stats and abilities * Weapons, shields, and accessories * Consumables * Captured monsters * All special items not listed above, such as Salias, stones, keys, visistones, and DLC items. Preparing for New Game Plus Before heading off to the final battle on your current playthrough, it's recommended to do a few things to make the most of your next journey. * Because equipment does not carry over, any equipment you will not use in the final battle should be disassembled for components. * Be sure to sell any captured monsters in your possession. * Complete as many Guild quests as possible. Many of them reward items that carry over, such as magazines and formations. * Obtain all the Morsels for Mr. Diggs that you have access to. Other notes/strategy New Game Plus will be much easier if you can craft powerful equipment for Rush, such as an Optimal Tataraichi and Shield of the Vanquisher. If you plan correctly, both can be crafted immediately in Athlum when the Workshop is unlocked, about an hour into the game. Growth Boost Equipment is extremely useful in the early game. The Ragna-rock is the best accessory to craft and give to Rush, since it grants +200% growth bonuses to all arts and skills. Note that it uses components that you get only once for each playthrough, so if you crafted this or the Doom Chain or Carnage Chain in your prior playthrough(s) and you didn't save the components from any playthrough before that, you won't have the components to craft it at the start of the new game. Elf's Escape, Banshee's Requiem and Dwarf's Gratitude are also useful growth items. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Play